Bones!
by Ghostygirl34
Summary: Booth doesn't know what to think, Bones kissed him at a crime scene, should he continue? Disclaimer, I don't own characters, and some dialogue, the rights go to Fox, and if they want to use this, they can


Booth thought it was odd for Brennan to kiss him at a crime scene, but even though he thought it was unlike her, he enjoyed it, he wanted more. But of course when it came to his Bones, who wouldn't, but if he asked that question out loud, and someone thought to answer with a nice response, he would probably threaten to shoot them.

Brennan kissed him, again this time more passionately, with more force.

"Wow!" he said, he didn't know this side of her, well maybe, but when people were looking? This made him want more, but she said she was done.

"I'm not done." Booth said quietly, walking after her calling, "Bones!?" When she didn't respond and just kept walking, he called again, "Bones?"

She was just getting into her car when Booth got to the other side and hopped in, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I told you Booth, back to the lab, there's nothing left for me to do here, it's mostly just flesh." Brennan said displeasingly.

"Right, well that kiss, I-I just well, do you think we could go back to my place?"

"Now? What for?" Brennan asked but she started to smile, catching on a little.

"I can show you some more flesh.." he slowly flirted, with her coaxing her to flirt back.

"Oh, I think.." she said pausing to lean over and kiss him, "I would like that too!"

"Okay do you want me to drive?" Booth asked, looking at Brennan

"Booth, the destination is the same, the reason for going there is the same, does it really matter who drives?"

Booth looked out the windshield, then back at her, blushing, "No." he said sheepishly in a small voice.

"Okay then, besides." Brennan said, "You need all of your energy."

"And driving is going to take that out of me?" he asked, but he was smiling even bigger, and when Bones gave him a look as to not push it to much, or she'd be out of the mood, he just laughed and was quiet till they got home, except for a little kiss here and there, when he thought it needed it, so that neither of their moods would dry out.

A kiss here, a kiss there, down her jaw line, on her neck. It was getting pretty steamy, were they there yet? He wondered, he could hardly wait, he was panting as she turned into his lot. They got out of the car, Booth running around to her side of the car, to hold her hand. She kissed him again and again, each more hungrily then the last. Oh he had to get back to his apartment, this was just too much..

"Bones," he said as she kissed him, her arms where round his neck, undoing his tie, "Bones?" He said, again, fumbling with the lock, "I can't get the key into the lock."

"Here, I'll get it, I hope you don't have this much trouble with me." she laughed, giving Booth and very flirty glance, she batted her eyes slowly, he stared at them, icy blue-green in the light, he heard the lock click, and in they went, slamming the door behind them, Brennan finally succeeded in getting his tie off, and he was undoing her shirt, as well as she was undoing his. They kissed while taking their closes off, and laughed when the bumped or stumbled into things.

Booth thought as much as he could think, with his mind clouded out by things especially Bones' frivolity and beauty, and that when they bumped into things, and they would laugh, he started to like it cause it meant she be closer to him.

Booth walked around his apartment, with Bones walking backwards, he turned her towards the bedroom, and she fell back onto his bed, while their lips had parted, he gazed at her with admiration, and he looked at her, she looked back, with her hand up by her face like in that movie he'd seen as young college student, he couldn't remember the title, only that a ship had sunk or something..

He realized that his shirt was off, and so was hers, revealing her black bra with little lace patterns, she slipped off her skirt, and wore only black matching underwear beneath, she looked like a statue, even though she moved, her perfect skin was aglow against her black attire, her hair brushed away from her face, but one strand fell in front.

She sat up and undid his belt, he felt the familiar slip as his pants fell a little, then she undid them, pulling them down, her head going to his knees. She sat back up and he stepped out of his pants, his still had on his silly patterned socks, but she didn't protest.

He crawled on top of her, and gently brushed the hair out of her face, she moved her head to the side, and winked at him, inviting him, he leaned down, and gently kissed her lips,she let him know it was okay as she slowly parted her mouth, and let Booth's tongue slip in, she kissed him and he kissed her, he kissed her neck, and the tops of her breasts, she still had her bra on so that's all he could kiss.. for the moment anyway.

She rolled over, so she'd been on top of him, and kissed him, on his lips, on his neck, on his bulging biceps, she sat up, straddling him, he looked into her eyes and she laughed.

He rolled her over, so that he was on top again, and made the good doctor whimper, he had somehow in the midst of all this gotten his and her other clothes off, and they lay, lip to lip, neck and neck, skin on skin.

Okay Booth, you've got this, he thought, and they made the most passionate love that can ever been given.

She fell asleep in his arms, she didn't even go into the lab, like she'd said. Booth smiled at this, she'd chosen him over dead remains, how lovely. He gently brushed the hair out of her face as she slumbered, next to him, she was asleep but as he brushed her hair, she turned back to him, resting her hands on his warm, muscular chest. He kissed her forehead slowly, he didn't want to wake her, but he did.

"Thank you." she whispered to him, looking him in his deep brown eyes, he leaned in and kissed her one last time on her lips, and whispered back, "You're welcome."


End file.
